


Another Step Deeper

by Pokeshadow



Series: Samurai Abstinence Patrol Corruption [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, Samurai Abstinence Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow
Summary: After their last encounter, Arin can't stop thinking about what Danny did to him. He can't get the thoughts to go away, and he has no idea how to make himself cum. Eventually, he and Barry decide they can't bare it any longer, and go to Danny and Brian to ask for help. Dan is more than happy to oblige.





	Another Step Deeper

Arin couldn’t stop panting. All of his usual tricks to keeping these urges at bay weren’t working, not even bathing in the cold waters of the nearby river. He just couldn’t make his heart stop hammering, or keep his brain from replaying every little moment from the last encounter with the Ninja Sex Party. What that Danny had done to him… Arin couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was making him so hot and hard…and he didn’t know how to deal with it. He was lying on his belly in the crumbling house they were using as a base of operations, a hand between his legs lightly touching and squeezing the erection between his legs, but he didn’t know how to relief himself of this feeling. It felt good, but he couldn’t figure out how to reach that amazing feeling Dan had called “cumming” again. Barry was clearly feeling the same way, his eyes were hazy staring into the distance, lightly palming himself through his black material. He had to be thinking of that psychotic ninja who had done those mouth things on him. Arin couldn’t even imagine how a mouth would feel on his erection, from what Barry had described to him it felt amazing, but his brain couldn’t put a feeling to the mental image. Besides, all he could think about was Danny…

“…Uh…Barry?” Arin said softly from the floor. Barry blinked the haze out of his eyes and turned to face Arin.

“Should we… should we go to them? I don’t think I can bare this much longer…” Arin asked with a shiver. He felt the familiar tingle of Barry’s mind brushing against his own, just so he could talk properly.

**_Me either. I think we should ask for help. Besides, we’re starting to run low on food, if we go to them they could probably provide us with some supplies._ **

“True. I didn’t want to ask them for help supply wise, but at this point I think we have no choice…” Arin sighed, glancing at their crude set up. He hadn’t wanted to admit they were in trouble, especially to the people that caused it all in the first place, but they couldn’t keep going on like this. Sitting in ruins of a house from their first battle, blankets they’d found while scavenging, and a dwindling pile of food they’d pulled out of the burning rubble. They’d lasted a few weeks like this, but it couldn’t go on forever…

“Let’s go to them, before I go insane” Arin chuckled breathily, giving his shaft another squeeze.

**_Yes, I need to see the ninja again…_ **

 

* * *

“Oh come on man, please? I do it for you all the time” Dan begged the man before him. “You can still fuck me, I just want to feel what it’s like to get deep throated by you for a little bit”

Brian glared at Dan for a few moments, unsure if he really wanted to give in to Dan’s pleadings or not. Dan had been working on Brian for the last few days over this. At first it was just casual flirting about the idea, then deliberate brushes of his black covered lips musing about how good they looked wrapped around that Barry guy’s cock, but now Dan was feeling a little desperate. Desperate enough to try the one thing he knew could get Brian to do just about anything Dan asked of him.

“I’ll let you do some post orgasm stuff on me if you let me use your face” Dan offered, pulling out his trump card. He smirked as he saw the instant light in Brian’s eyes. Brian was a sadist, but Dan wasn’t willing to try most of the extreme BDSM related things Brian secretly wanted, but they’d found a good compromise in post orgasm play. Brain got to torture Dan, and Dan was harm free.

“Is that a yes?” Dan asked. Brian rolled his eyes a little, but nodded, motioning for Dan to move forward a little.

“Thank’s B” Dan said with a grin, shifting to the edge of the bed to let Brian sit between his knees on the floor. He was already getting hard at the idea of what was about to happen, he’d been fantasising about it for days now. Dan watched the way Brian slid into position between his thighs, hands running Dan’s skin to start palming at the growing bulge in Dan’s underwear. Dan let out a tight hum of arousal as Brian’s heavy hand began stroking his shaft through the cloth, trying to get him fully hard before starting to blow him. And by god was it working. Somehow, ever since Dan and Brian had started this friends with benefits relationship, Brian had found all the ways to drive Dan crazy. He knew exactly where to touch, how hard to press, when to be rough and when Dan needed things gentle. It always felt so good, better than a woman sometimes. But he did still need to have sex with women, as good as it felt to let Brian dominate him, Dan still needed some control in his sex life, and girls usually seemed to want Dan to be the dominant one in the bedroom. Plus, it took so long to get ready for penetrative sex with Brian, sometimes Dan just needed that fast and easy route with a girl, no twenty minutes in the bathroom using tools to get ready. It had already taken Dan at least half an hour to prepare for Brian tonight…

Brian lightly tapped on Dan’s hip, letting him know he wanted Dan to raise them. Dan complied, letting Brian slide his underwear down his legs and place them to one side. Brian pushed his balaclava up from the bottom so only his mouth was visible, then wrapped his hand around Dan’s fully erect shaft to hold it steady. Dan let out a soft moan as Brian started to run his tongue along his tip, grasping Brian’s shoulder as he watched the way his friend was teasing him. Brian had a thing for teasing Dan, he always seemed to want to drive Dan crazy, to make him beg for it. Dan watched with hooded eyes as Brian wrapped his lips around his tip, lightly sucking at Dan as stroking his tongue along the sensitive bump under Dan’s head. He groaned at the sensation, grip on Brian tightening, but he needed more, much more. He was ok with Brian teasing him, but he needed to get off at some point during this. As Brian slowly swirled his tongue around Dan’s tip, the ninja glanced up at him, eyes wicked and glimmering as he stared up at Dan. He knew what he was doing to Dan, and he loved it. Dan could tell Brian wanted to hear him beg for it…

Brian deliberately started to go slower in his tongue movements, opening his mouth a little to let Dan see how he was moving his tongue and lips around him. Dan started to shiver, Brian looked so fucking good like this… He didn’t want to give in so quickly to Brian’s teasing, but he couldn’t help it. He needed it so bad.

“Brian…” Dan breathed, running his hands across his friend’s shoulder and up to his neck. Brian raised an eyebrow wickedly, pretending he didn’t know what Dan wanted.

“P-please, no more teasing, I need you so badly” Dan begged. Brian just gave him a look.

_You can do better than that Sexbang._

“Brian I’m fucking begging you man, you’re driving me crazy, please” Dan pleaded, daring to sneak his hand a little further up Brian’s neck to touch his stubble. It wasn’t often Dan got to see a portion of Brian’s face like this, let alone touch it. It was a nice scratchy feeling…

_…Good enough…_

Dan couldn’t help but groan as Brian moved his hand back a little and started to sink his mouth down Dan’s shaft, easily taking in over half of Dan’s shaft in a single motion. Brian watched the way Dan’s face contorted, clearly loving the way Dan was falling apart from his talented mouth.

“F-fuck, Brian…” Dan moaned as his friend started to sink his mouth lower, slowly taking in all of Dan’s shaft. “I can feel your throat…”

Brian smirked a little, sliding his mouth all the way to the base of Dan’s dick, letting his nose touch Dan’s smooth naval. Dan trembled with pleasure. He’d never had someone take his entire length like this before, and Brian made it look so easy. Brian teasingly sat still for a moment, staring up at the way Dan was panting and shaking, before lifting an eyebrow as the singer.

_I thought you were going to fuck my throat ‘Sexbang’?_

“Y-you’re really ok with me doing that?” Dan asked shakily, still unable to believe it. Brian rolled his eyes, deliberately starting to move his mouth back and forth slowly, making Dan cry out in pleasure

_For the last time, yes, now treat me like a slut before I change my mind…_

Dan nodded, carefully moving his hand back to grasp Brian’s balaclava. He was nervous, but so insanely aroused there was no way he was stopping this. Dan let Brian control their movements for a few seconds, before moving his hips forward slightly, pressing Brian back into his crotch. Brian instantly stopped moving, giving complete control to Dan. It was intimidating, but as Dan pulled his hips back until Brian’s mouth was only wrapped around his tip, Dan let himself relax into the feeling. He made sure to go slow, not wanting to choke Brian, but as he gently thrusted himself into his friend’s mouth he couldn’t help but moan and lightly start to fuck Brian’s face. He couldn’t believe how far he could go, he could feel the way his tip brushed against Brian’s throat, and he just….he just took it like it was nothing.

He tried to pace himself, drag this out because who knew when Brian would let him do this again, but it just felt so good… Dan couldn’t help himself. He started to thrust into Brian’s mouth harder, panting as he got lost in the pleasure of his friend’s mouth. He felt a small vibration around his shaft, a tiny moan from Brian trying to be as silent as possible, but unable to help himself. Dan even noticed the way Brian was touching himself, palming himself through his pants.

“You just…you just fucking take me, holy shit” Dan moaned, thrusting himself a little harder into Brian’s mouth.  Dan felt the vibration through his shaft again, Brian trying so hard not to groan aloud.

“You’re just loving this aren’t you? Having me treat you like a fuck toy…” Dan growled, wanting to see how far he could take this. Brian glared up at Dan, but the heat behind the anger was clear to see. He didn’t want to admit how much he was loving this…

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone how much of a slut you are deep down. You don’t have to hide it from me” Dan grinned wickedly, thrusting himself harder into Brian’s throat. The hateful look on Brian’s face melted the second the word ‘slut’ had left Dan’s lips, replaced by pure arousal.

_Oh now you’ve done it Sexbang…_

Dan gasped with pleasure as Brian suddenly grasped his hips tightly, burying his face into Dan’s crotch and enthusiastically swallowing his shaft down. He was practically slamming himself down on Dan’s dick, eyes hooded with lust as he listened to the way Dan cried out and writhed underneath him. Dan fell back against the bed with a whimper, grasping at Brian mindlessly to try and push him down faster. It was too good, Dan could feel himself hurtling towards orgasm so much faster than normal, but he couldn’t stop encouraging Brian to keep going harder…

The pair jumped with surprise as the sound of their doorbell echoed throughout the house, making them freeze.

“Uh…do we get that or no?” Dan asked breathily. Brian was still for a moment, breathing heavily through his nose.

_If it’s important they’ll ring again, if not they can fuck off_

“True…” Dan murmured softly, losing his train of thought as Brian lightly started to lick at his shaft.

“Uh….Ninja Sex Party? It’s….it’s us….”

“Are you fucking kidding me” Dan groaned as he recognised the soft voice coming from the front door. It was that Arin guy again from the Samurai Abstinence Patrol. Brian glared in the direction of the door, letting Dan pull him off his shaft.

“We better go see what they want…” Dan sighed, grabbing his underwear from where Brian had thrown them. He pulled his kimono back on, tucking his hard on to the side to make it less obvious when he opened the door. There was still a visible bulge, but there was no way he was going to lose this erection any time soon so there wasn’t much else he could do. Dan motioned for Brian to follow him, just in case this was the start of another fight.

“Coming!” Dan yelled out to let the other group know they weren’t being ignored.

_If they’re here to fight us again I swear to god I’m ignoring them, I’m so turned on right now, I don’t give a shit if they’re mad_

Dan chuckled to himself, still loving how worked up he’d gotten his friend. They took a moment to collect their thoughts, make it not look _too_ obvious what they were just doing, before opening the door.

“What do you want this time?” Dan asked wearily, just wanting to go back to being sucked off by Brian. The pair of samurai seemed nervous as they looked up at Dan and Brian, Arin wringing his hands anxiously.

“Uh…we uh… we wanted to um….ask you guys for some help with…with some things” Arin muttered nervously, constantly shooting glances at his friend Barry as if checking he were doing the right thing.

“Help? Are you guys ok?” Dan asked, confused by the way they were acting. They were both shifting around slightly, breathing heavily, and pink in the face…and they kept looking at Dan and Brian almost…longingly…. It suddenly clicked in Dan’s head what was happening.

“Oh… _oooh…_ I think I know what you’re asking. We can definitely help with that, can’t we Brian” Dan grinned flirtatiously, winking at Arin. The pink in Arin’s face grew deeper, the samurai nervously squirming under Dan’s gaze. Now that he was looking at him properly, there was a clear bulge in Arin’s pants…

“Come on in, we’ll fix you up” Dan purred, motioning for the samurai to follow him inside. Arin glanced at Barry anxiously, silently double checking they were doing the right thing. Barry gave a small nod, giving Arin a small nudge towards the ninjas.

“Um…thanks…” Arin nervously muttered, allowing Dan to lead him inside.

“You guys actually came at a good time, Brian and I were in the middle of some fun time ourselves” Dan said, leading the two samurai through the house and letting Brian close the door behind them.

“Don’t…this is weird enough as it is, I don’t want to think about that…” Arin grumbled, wincing slightly.

“Well you must have been thinking about _something_ if you came to us for help” Dan smirked, showing Arin and Barry into his bedroom. Arin let out a little grunt of annoyance, but let himself get lead inside.

“Make yourself comfortable, I know you two are nervous, but we’ll take good care of you-“

Dan was cut off mid-sentence by a loud thud, jumping as he watched Barry pin Brian to the wall, biting at Brian’s neck passionately.

 “…Well that was fast” Dan chuckled, watching the way Brian instantly melted in the samurai’s grasp, letting the other man push back his balaclava just enough to show off his neck. Brian’s hands flew to Barry’s rear, squeezing him roughly and pulling him closer. It was amazing seeing Brian like this…

“Barry are you serious!” Arin yelped.

“Aw he’s alright, Brian was in a submissive mood anyway. Now, tell me, what got you all worked up hey?” Dan asked seductively, sitting on the bed and deliberately spreading his legs a little. He smirked at the way Arin’s eyes instantly followed Dan’s movement to stare at the obvious erection in his underwear. Arin glared for a few moments, before sighing and sitting down next to Dan.

“If you must know… I...I haven’t been able to stop thinking about….about that stuff we did…and I couldn’t figure out how to make that feeling go away…or how to…make that thing happen again” Arin mumbled nervously, squirming slightly under Dan’s gaze.

“You mean you didn’t know how to make yourself cum?” Dan asked silkily.

“Y….yeah” Arin admitted, clearly humiliated about having to finally say it out loud.

“Well, I can help you with that. Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it” Dan purred, leaning over to rest a hand on Arin’s thigh. Arin jumped a little at the contact, but didn’t push Dan’s hand away like the former ninja had been expecting.

“I…I don’t know… I’m still really uncertain about all this” Arin said, watching the way Dan’s hand dared to creep further up his skin.

“I get that. I’ll be slow with you, ok? I just want to make you feel good” Dan murmured seductively, pressing himself closer to the samurai. “Just tell me to stop if it’s too much or I accidentally hurt you”

Arin nodded nervously, watching with hazy eyes as Dan moved even closer, pressing their bodies together. Dan could actually feel the heat coming off the other man’s body, especially as he shifted his hand right beside Arin’s hard bulge. He must be so insanely aroused… Arin gasped as Dan lightly cupped his erection, eyes squeezing tightly shut as his breathing hitched. Dan gave him a moment to breath, not wanting to overwhelm the guy _just_ yet, before slowly rubbing his palm against the shape of Arin’s shaft. The samurai cried out with pleasure, mindlessly grasping Dan‘s kimono tightly and burying his face into Dan’s neck. Dan let out a little aroused groan at how loud Arin was, beginning to kiss at the samurai’s throat. He wanted to milk more sounds out of this man, he wanted to hear him break…

“I was right, you _are_ thick…” Dan mused seductively, squeezing Arin’s erection to get a feel for the size of his shaft.

“Is…is that a good thing?” Arin asked softly.

“Well, my jaw’s gonna start aching a lot sooner than normal if I start any mouth stuff, but if I ever convince you to fuck me, having a thick dick like this in me would feel absolutely amazing…” Dan growled, lightly bitting Arin’s earlobe. Arin whimpered softly, hips jerking up into Dan’s hand.

“I…we’re not having sex… just the other things…” Arin grumbled, but unable to hide the way his body had reacted to the idea.

“Not yet at least, you might change your mind one day” Dan grinned wickedly, licking up the side of Arin’s neck. The Samurai pulled back just enough for Dan to see his glare of annoyance, but a quick squeeze of his shaft got Arin to bury himself back into Dan’s chest with a moan.

The pair jumped a little as a weight landed on the bed behind them, watching as Brian settled himself up against the headboard with his legs spread, motioning for Barry to follow him. Dan watched for a moment as Barry sat beside the ninja, letting the other man position him the way he wanted. It was interesting to see how they silently communicated with each other, Dan knew they both had some sort of telepathic powers, but it still amazed Dan how all they had to do was motion slightly with their hand and they knew exactly what the other meant. Barry leaned against Brian, letting the ninja grope his chest and running his hands over the other man’s body. As fun as it was to watch, Dan returned his attention to Arin, trying to think of what to do to the desperate man.

“You wanna shuffle back a little and lay down for me? I want to try something with you” Dan said, motioning to where he wanted the samurai to move.

“Uh, ok” Arin nodded, letting Dan lead him backwards. Dan watched Arin crawl backwards until his head was up beside Brian and Barry, putting a hand on Arin’s chest to get him to lay down.

“Grab a pillow if you want,” Dan said, crawling forward so he hovered over Arin’s body. “It’ll be more comfortable”

Arin nodded, reaching back to grab one of Dan’s pillows. While Arin got himself comfortable, Dan let himself get distracted by what the pair beside him were doing. Brian had pushed Barry’s pants down enough to free his erection and was pouring some lube into his palm, seemingly silently talking to the samurai. Barry gave a small nod, answering an unspoken question, spreading his legs a little more to let Brian start to cover his shaft with the lubricant. The samurai flinched, biting his lip as Brian slowly started stroking him. The way they kept trading glances, and just how slow and deliberate Brian was being… it took a moment for Dan to realise what he was actually seeing. Brian was teaching Barry how to masturbate. There was something so insanely hot about that idea, Dan completely forgot about Arin for a few seconds, openly watching the way Barry’s eyes followed Brian’s hand movements with such pure heat… eventually the larger man gave a little wriggle underneath him to drag Dan back to attention.

“Sorry, got lost there for a moment” Dan apologised with a chuckle. “You all good?”

“Uhuh” Arin nodded, still clearly nervous about what was happening.

“Cool, let’s get you fixed up then…” Dan purred, running his hands up Arin’s thighs. Arin still looked slightly scared as Dan started to tug his pants down, but didn’t stop Dan from sliding them partway down his thighs, along with his underwear. Dan let out an impressed hum as Arin’s dick sprang free. It was only around five inches long, but its _girth_!

“Gorgeous…” Dan murmured, nestling himself between Arin’s thighs.

“Uh, thanks- gah!” Arin broke away with a yelp as Dan licked his tip, back arching off the bed with just the slightest touch. “W-what are you- aahhh!”

“Hey hey, relax, just trust me, ok?” Dan said softly, loving the way Arin’s face had twisted with pleasure at the slightest touch. He trailed his tongue in a circle around Arin’s sensitive tip, watching the way Arin grasped at the bedsheets underneath him, whimpering over every tiny touch.

“It feels so w-weird” Arin whined, squirming and scratching the sheets.

“Good weird or bad weird?” Dan asked, making sure he wasn’t accidentally hurting the sensitive man. “If it’s bad weird I’ll stop”

“I-I….g…good weird, please don’t stop” Arin whimpered. Dan grinned, taking Arin’s tip into his mouth and lightly sucking. Arin cried out, trembling with pleasure as he reached out and grasped Dan’s shoulder tightly. Dan was almost jealous of how sensitive Arin was, it felt like all he needed to do was keep licking the younger man and he’d cum easily.

“You can grab my hair if you want” Dan murmured around Arin’s shaft. He could feel Arin’s hand hesitate for a moment, before slowly entwining his fingers lightly into Dan’s hair, pulling at it slightly. Dan deliberately moaned at the feeling, trying to encourage Arin to let go of his nerves and pull harder. Arin whined at the vibration around his shaft, instantly clutching at Dan harder. Dan didn’t need to exaggerate his next noise, hair pulling was a big thing for Dan, something Brian constantly abused. Dan let his mouth sink further down, wanting to make Arin fall in love with this feeling. He was going to corrupt the shit out of this man.

“D-Dan I, how are you… s-shit, it’s too much!” Arin gasped, mindlessly bucking up into Dan’s mouth. Dan had to concentrate hard on not gagging as Arin’s length hit his throat, he wasn’t as good at the whole deep throating thing like Brian was, but didn’t want to stop Arin as he tugged and pulled at Dan’s face and hair. He groaned around Arin’s shaft to try and encourage him, feeling a little smug at the fact he’d gotten the other man so close to orgasm within only a few minutes. Dan could feel the way Arin’s dick was twitching in his mouth, and he could taste the precum leaking down the back of his tongue. He must be so close.

“F-fuck, uh, Dan? The s-stuff is about to come out, what do I do?” Arin asked, shaking. Dan glanced up, watching how Arin’s face contorted with pleasure, grabbing the other man’s hips and trying his best to deep throat him. Arin cried out with pleasure, pulling Dan’s hair hard. He tried to say something more, some kind of warning, but with one last swallow from Dan, Arin’s words were lost in a wail. Dan groaned as he felt Arin’s cum start to fill his mouth, able to feel the way Arin was pulsating as he came. He swallowed it all eagerly, loving the cries of pleasure coming from the man underneath him with each wave of his orgasm. He tasted so good, nowhere near as bitter as Brian usually was. The sounds coming from Arin were incredible, it was like the man had never felt any kind of pleasure before. Dan almost wished it could last longer, but he could feel the pulses in his mouth starting to slow. Dan let Arin fuck into his face until the younger man’s grip eventually slipped from his hair, stilling underneath him in exhaustion. Dan gently licked up the last of his cum, not wanting to overstimulate Arin, before pulling away. Arin was drenched in sweat, laying a hand over his face as he panted hard.

“Better?” Dan asked silkily. Arin nodded weakly, seemingly too exhausted to speak. Dan gave the bigger man a comforting pat, smiling softly at how destroyed Arin looked. “You came so quickly, how long had you been hard for?”

“…Hours” Arin managed to mutter through his heavy breaths. “Is that bad?”

“No no, you’re fine. Cumming fast _can_ be a problem, but you have perfectly good reasons for blasting so soon. You’ll get better at it” Dan smiled, reassuring the other man.

A sharp groan from his right drew Dan’s attention back to the pair beside him, only just able to catch the moment Barry hit his climax. Dan watched as the samurai’s hips jerked up into Brian’s hand, shooting his fluids over his own thighs, grunting with pleasure with every string of cum that came out. It was clear he was trying so hard not to make any loud noises, but was failing hard as Brian’s skilful hand focused on his sensitive tip. Barry writhed in Brian’s grasp, raising a hand to his face to bite his own hand hard, forcing the noises back inside him. Dan moaned softly as he watched the samurai cum, and the way fluids trickled down Brian’s hand as he pleasured the other man. He could feel his own dick throbbing with need, so desperate to get off…

Barry sunk back against Brian’s chest, panting softly as Brian wiped his hand off on the samurai’s thigh. They silently communicated for a moment, Barry nodding slightly at something Brian has said, before the ninja slid himself carefully out from behind the samurai. Brian caught Dan’s eye, so much heat in his gaze.

_Get on your back_

Dan nodded with a whimper, so eager for what Brian wanted to do to him. He shifted himself back so they had enough room to work without disturbing the pair of samurai, watching as Brian pushed his pants down and freed his erection.

_Do you need me to finger you, or are you still stretched out from last night?_

“I uh, fingered myself in the shower for you…” Dan admitted softly, displaying himself out for Brian. The fire in the ninja’s eyes made Dan feel like his dick were about to tear through his underwear. Brian grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table, moving to hover above Dan, grasping his thigh tightly.

_And you dare call me a slut…you should see yourself right now_

Dan whimpered as Brian roughly tugged down his underwear, finally freeing his leaking erection. It felt so good to have air against his shaft again… Dan watched as Brian poured some lube into his palm, slicking up his shaft as he stared hungrily at Dan’s body. Dan moved his kimono to the side, making sure it wouldn’t get ruined by any of the liquids about to be spilled everywhere.

“Uh, are you guys about to…” Arin trailed away, too nervous to say the full question. Arin had sat up and bundled himself next to Barry, holding the pillow to his chest as he stared in mild shock at what the pair on ninjas were doing.

“If this makes you too uncomfortable we can move to the spare room” Dan offered. Arin was silent for a few long moments, frowning to himself.

“…You don’t need to leave, it’s your house, do what you need to” Arin murmured, staring at his hands. Dan grinned, feeling one step closer to his goal of making Arin ok with sex.

“It’s really not that scary you kno-ah!” Dan broke away with a yelp, the ever impatient Brian rubbing a lube covered finger against Dan’s hole before he could finish his sentence. Dan spread his legs wider, letting Brian have more access to his body, so eager to be fucked by his friend he didn’t care how slutty he looked. Once Brian was satisfied with the amount of lube rubbed into Dan, he motioned for him to move back a little more so he could get on the bed too. Dan obeyed, making enough room for his friend to kneel on the bed.

_Wrap your legs around my waist_

Dan nodded, doing as he was told. Brian towered over him, planting one hand firmly by Dan’s head while using the other to guide his erection to Dan’s hole.

_You absolutely sure you don’t need any more preparation?_

“I’m sure, just fuck me already, please” Dan whined, unable to wait any longer.

_So you DO know how to beg for it…_

Dan gasped with pleasure as Brian pushed his tip inside him, being careful not to hurt him just in case Dan was being too eager. When Dan’s body easily took his girth, Brian didn’t hold back, slamming his full length inside of Dan. He couldn’t help but cry out as Brian started to roughly thrust into him, putting pressure on his prostate with every slam on Brian’s hips. He grasped wildly at Brian’s back, trying to pull him closer, get him deeper. He needed this so badly, he just wanted to cum, and he wanted to please Brian.

_You always make the best noises when I fuck you… or are you just showing off for our guests?_

“M-mixture of both” Dan panted, deliberately splaying out his chest for Brian. He noticed the corners of Brian’s eyes curl up for a second, a small smile crinkling them, but it was gone before he could really appreciate it.

_Can you see the way they’re watching you? They love this. Well, I know Barry loves this, he’s asking me what this feels like. He’s totally interested in sex._

Dan glanced over at the pair of samurai, taking in the way they were looking at him. Arin seemed so torn between emotions, but was still clearly watching the way Brian thrusted into him. Barry on the other hand was watching openly, absorbing everything that was going on with a huge interest. The fire in his eyes made Dan think if he hadn’t just cum, he’d be jacking off to this.

_He’s accidentally telling me he wants to fuck you, I don’t think he’s meaning to be so open, I think he’s just hiding his mind from Arin by being in mine. I’d love to see him destroy you…_

“F-fucking cuck” Dan laughed shakily, snaking his hand down his stomach to start lightly touching himself. He may laugh, but he actually loved the idea. He always liked when Brian watched him, it felt amazing knowing how much it got Brian off. Dan couldn’t help himself, he reached across to where Brian had placed the bottle of lube and opened it, trickling the cold liquid onto his throbbing erection. He started to messily jerk himself off, groaning as Brian sped up his movements, slamming into Dan even rougher. The pleasure coursing through his veins as Brian used him was too much, Dan could feel the tight heat building in his body climbing closer and closer to release with each thrust of Brian’s hips. He couldn’t stop whimpering and moaning as he roughly jerked himself off, he’d spent too long waiting to get off tonight, he just wanted to cum. Brian must have noticed how close he was, because he swatted Dan’s hand away from his member, stroking Dan off in quick motions.

_Are you really going to cum already? I’ve only just gotten started here…_

“Sorry, you got me so close before…” Dan panted, arching his back of the bed with pleasure as Brian’s hand ran up and down his shaft.

_Cute, so desperate and horny you can’t even wait for me to catch up. No matter, you’ve been such a good slut for us tonight…_

Dan moaned at Brian’s filthy thoughts, so close to orgasm as the ninja’s hand roughly stroked him.

_You’re so close aren’t you? Well go on then, cum for me. Cum all over yourself like the fucking slut you are._

Dan’s body couldn’t help but obey, crying out with pleasure as he hit his climax. Brian’s skilful hand milked him hard as he spurted across his chest and stomach, cumming so hard he felt some of it hit his neck and chin. He writhed underneath Brian as he came, unable to stop all the noises falling from his lips as Brian continued to fuck him roughly. As his spurts started to slow, Brian relaxed his rough pace, giving Dan a moment to breathe. Dan groaned weakly as his body twitched, waiting for Brian to let him come down from his high…but his hand wasn’t stopping. Dan whined a little as Brian slowly stroked his sensitive tip, wriggling his hips to let Brian know he didn’t need to keep going.

_You forgot your promise, didn’t you…_

Brian’s hand suddenly sped up, returning to his previous rough strokes. Dan couldn’t help but cry out as his body was overstimulated, writhing uncontrollably as Brian started to abuse him. He never got used to this feeling no matter how much Brian did this to him, it was so awful but amazing at the same time. His mind would just go blank, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of his nerve ends screaming with pleasure to the point it almost hurt. It was too much to take, he couldn’t think anymore. He couldn’t control his thrashing, some automatic part of his brain wanting to get away from this feeling, but unable to. Dan could only whine and flail over Brian’s torture.

“Uh, are you…ok?” Arin asked nervously. “You sound like you’re in pain…”

“N-no I-fuck! Oh my god- I’m ok, he’s not h-huuuurting me, fucking hell Brian- ah, it’s just too much- I can’t- Brian!” Dan gasped, scraping his nails across the bedsheets as he cried out from the overstimulation. Brian just stared silently back at him, eyes blazing as he thrusted into Dan without mercy. He loved dominating Dan like this, it was one of the only things in the world that pushed him to the edge of breaking his vow of silence. Dan could hear the heavy breaths coming from Brian as he pounded into his body, something that only ever happened when he was with Dan. Every time he’d listened to Brian have sex with anyone else in their adventures, he was always steely silent, the most would be a little audible breaths when he came. But when he was fucking Dan? It felt like he was going to break at any minute.

_Fuck, you get so tight when I do this to you. You just love it when I fuck you like this, don’t you slut?_

Dan couldn’t even formulate the words to respond, all he could do was wail from the overwhelming feeling flooding his body.

_That’s right, keep moaning for me. I’m going to fill you up until you burst. Is that what you want? To be so full of my cum you’ll be leaking for hours like the whore you are._

“Fuck, yes, please! I need it s-so much, cum in me Brian!” Dan begged, trying to force himself to be extra filthy to push Brian over the edge. He couldn’t bare this much longer, he was going insane, and being a submissive slut was the one thing above all else that drove Brian crazy. Thankfully, his wish was granted as Brian let out a strained growl, grasping Dan hard as he finally hit his orgasm. He roughly slammed into Dan, clearly struggling to keep himself from making any real noises but harsh pants as he came inside Dan. Dan could feel Brian’s shaft pulsing inside of him, filling him with his cum. Dan moaned with relief as Brian’s hand fell away from his tortured member, letting the older man ride out his climax as the haze finally started to lift from his mind. Dan watched the way Brian’s barely visible face scrunched up as he finally fell still, trying to control the volume of his breaths.

“Dick, you were going way harder than usual on me” Dan grumbled, so thankful to feel himself going soft.

_Like you didn’t want to show off for them about how good all this feels…_

“Well yeah but… you’re still a dick” Dan tried to complain, but couldn’t help the way his lips twitched into a small smile. He unwrapped his legs from Brian’s waist, flopping back against the bed with exhaustion. Brian sat himself beside Dan, finally gaining some control over the volume of his pants and returning to silence. After a moment of quiet recovery, Dan glanced over at their guests, wanting to see how they were taking all this. Arin was sitting tightly, expression still very conflicted, while Barry was openly raking his eyes over the pair of ninjas, clearly interested in what he’d seen.

“See? Not so scary” Dan said to the pair.

“……I…suppose not…” Arin frowned, deliberately not meeting Dan in the eyes. Dan grinned wickedly, loving how much he was tainting this anti sex advocate.

“So, you guys all good?” Dan asked.

“Uh, yeah, I think so” Arin nodded, still not meeting Dan’s eyes.

“Great. So then, if that’s all you needed from us, where’re you staying? We’ll walk you back home if you want” Dan offered, sitting up to get ready to dress himself. Arin and Barry’s eyes both fell a little, glancing at each other awkwardly.

“We uh… we’re…” Arin trailed away, staring at his hands. Even Barry looked away with a soft, sad expression.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked, worrying about the way they were acting. Why would they be so upset about the question unless……unless they didn’t have a home. It all suddenly clicked in Dan head. These two came here from a space-time tear, and that tear closed shortly after they came here. They _couldn’t_ go home… no wonder they seemed so fucking mad at Dan…

“Oh…oh fuck…” Dan said softly, realising just how long these guys had been trapped here. “Where have you been staying all this time?”

“…In the wreckage of a house from our first fight…” Arin admitted. “We’ve been…scavenging for the things we need…but uh…we’ve…we’re starting to run a little low on things…”

Guilt flooded Dan as he listened to the nervous way Arin talked. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for this, even though he’d had no control over that tear that had appeared… Dan glanced at Brian, hoping the ninja knew what he was thinking.

_Offer them the spare room, we have enough space for them…_

Brian’s eyes were soft, clearly feeling a similar guilt to Dan. Dan nodded, glad Brian agreed.

“Look, you guys don’t have to accept this, but we have a spare room you guys can have if you want. This house is pretty big, so there’s plenty of space for the two of you, we’d just need to get an extra bed. Unless you guys don’t mind sharing” Dan offered the pair. The samurai both glanced up at Dan in shock, as if unable to believe what he was saying.

“I… I don’t know what to say…why?” Arin asked.

“Well, it’s kinda our fault you guys are trapped here, it’s only fair to try to make it up to you guys somehow” Dan explained, smiling nervously at the pair. Barry silently stared at Arin, silently talking to his friend. Arin nodded, clearly nervous about the situation.

“If you’re sure it won’t be a burden to you… it would be very nice to have a real place to sleep” Arin said softly. Barry nudged him a little. “Right, and real food too”

“Great, we can set you up in the spare room easily! Do you guys have anything back at your other place you want to bring over?” Dan asked.

“Yes, but we don’t need to get them right away. Unless theft is a common problem in this area that is” Arin said, starting to smile a bit at last.

“Eh kinda, enough of a problem for me to suggest you probably should go get them now. You wanna take one of them to go do that while I set up their room, Brian?” Dan asked, pulling himself upright to fix his kimono back around him neatly. Brian nodded, glancing at the pair of samurai to silently ask who he was going with.

“I’ll go with him, I can fly him over and be back before you can even move the bed” Arin smirked, stretching his back as he fixed his clothes.

“I completely forgot you could do that” Dan said with a chuckle.

“My one little trick I managed to learn off Barry’s mind stuff” Arin grinned with pride. Barry tapped on Arin shoulder, asking him a silent question. “Uhuh. Hey Dan, can Barry communicate with you telepathically? He wanted your permission first since it’ll probably make you feel sick “

“Yeah of course, just give me a second to breathe” Dan said. He took a moment to steel himself, letting himself relax and ready himself for the feeling about to hit his body. He could still remember how violently ill he’d been when Brian had first breached his mind, and while he imagined all these year of having Brian in his brain all the time would damped the effect, Dan knew this new mind touching his own was going to hurt…

“…Ok, hit me” Dan sighed, as ready as he’ll ever be. Barry nodded, and after a second, Dan felt the sickening pressure pressing against his mind. He forced his defences to drop as the samurai pushed inside, body shaking as his stomach twisted. He vaguely felt Brian’s hands around his waist holding him upright, but he could barely register it over the sickness filling his body. If he hadn’t felt this once before, Dan might have thrown up.

**_Sorry for the sickness, but I didn’t want to have to ask Arin to relay my every tiny message to you._ **

“Mmf- you’re f-fine man. I’ll be ‘right in a second… fucking c-christ” Dan groaned, putting his head in his hands. The lights suddenly felt way too bright, he had to cover his eyes to stop the sudden swell of pain from his head. He could feel hands on his chest gently urging him back, laying him back down on the bed. Dan muttered a soft thank you as he focused on getting used to this alien presence in his mind. He was so close to barfing, if there was any more pressure he wouldn’t have been able to hold on. He lay there, faintly able to feel a hand softly petting his hair as he forced himself to breathe deeply, relaxing himself until the sickness went away. The swimming in his stomach was disgusting, he was glad he hadn’t eaten in the last few hours…

“You are taking this way better than I did,” Arin chuckled warmly, trying to cheer Dan up. “I just vomited everywhere for about five solid minute”

“I-I vomited when Brian first did this to me, but not that badly” Dan forced himself to smile. The combination of darkness and deep breaths seemed to be helping, he wasn’t tipping that line of violent illness anymore. He just felt like shit.

**_Again, I’m so sorry about all this…_ **

“Seriously man, you’re fine, I’m already starting to get over it” Dan reassured the samurai. Now that he could think a little clearer, he could really appreciate Barry’s voice. It was so much softer than Dan had expected from the man he’d seen cleave buildings in two, such a gentle kindness to his words compared to his gruff exterior. It was a surprise, but Dan loved it…

As the sickness slowly faded from his stomach, Dan dared to open his eyes, seeing if the light still made his head pound. He felt the hand disappear from his hair before he could see who had been touching him, but Dan already knew it had to be Brian. He pretended to not care, but Dan knew Brian had a soft side to him, especially for Dan. He blinked against the light for a few moments, but the headache was almost gone now. He let out a soft sigh as his stomach settled, finally able to pull himself upright.

“See, all good now” Dan smiled. The worry on the samurai’s face faded as Dan stood, facing the pair once again.

**_Great, I was starting to worry a little._ **

“I’m not _that_ squishy, I can take a beating if I need to. Now then, let’s get you guys set up in here then. Brian, you wanna take Arin to go grab their shit while I get their room sorted?” Dan asked, double checking the plan. Brain nodded, moving to stand beside Arin.

“Sounds good, we won’t be too long. It’s uh… it’s not like he have too much to bring anyway” Arin said, seemingly forcing himself to smile.

“Alright, Barry and I will go get started on this room then!” Dan clapped, starting to lead everyone to the doorway. “Meet you two back in what, twenty minutes?”

“Something like that, yeah” Arin nodded.

“Cool, be safe you guys” Dan said. “And Brian, no murdering people while you’re out ok? We’re trying to make a good impression here”

Brian just rolled his eyes, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Dan’s request. Dan just sighed as the ninja lead Arin away.

**_Is…that an actual problem you guys have to deal with regularly?_ **

“Unfortunately yes… Brian has some problems” Dan explained wearily. He’d long since given up trying to understand Brian’s psychopathic need for death. As long as it doesn’t affect Dan, he’d learned to live with it.

**_Well then… I guess I should have figured that out from those breaks in our battles where he’d just vanish for a few seconds, then return covered in blood…_ **

“Jesus Christ, he did that? I didn’t really focus on you guys much when we did that… fucking hell Brian...” Dan groaned. He really shouldn’t be surprised, but still…

**_Hmm, have you ever asked him about how his powers work?_ **

“Not really, I just sort of assumed it was something he was born with” Dan shrugged, starting to lead Barry to their spare room.

**_Well, I know in my case my powers come from channelling forces around me, more often than not life forces. In my training my masters did mention a darker side of this power that revolved around taking that energy by force… perhaps that’s why he kills? I’m not saying anything for certain, I’m just thinking._ **

“Huh… maybe I’ll just have to ask one day. It sounds like a good theory, but I am also worried he might get pissed off at me for asking” Dan chuckled, opening the door to the spare room. It was only across the hall from Dan’s room, so if they ever needed to talk they’d be nice and close to each other, but Dan did wonder how soundproof the room was. Dan wasn’t exactly a quiet person…

“Well, here it is! We only have the one bed at the moment, but we can get you guys a second one tomorrow if you want. Unless you’d prefer to share, or want a more old school Japanese-y kind of bed” Dan explained, leading Barry inside to show him around. At the moment it was nothing special, just a plain room with a bed and dresser in the corner, and a little desk against the wall. Plus some bits and pieces Dan and Brian hadn’t known where else to put.

 ** _Speaking of, Arin and I actually had a question we were hoping you could answer._** Barry said as he sat on the bed, running a hand across the sheets.

“Yeah sure, go ahead” Dan smiled.

**_We’re…not in Japan anymore, are we?_ **

“Er, no. You’re in America. It’s just across the ocean from Japan, I can show you a map on my phone later if you want” Dan explained.

**_Alright then… and, what year is it now?_ **

“2017” Dan said. Barry’s eyes widened a little in shock.

**_We jumped forward that many years? No wonder everything is so different here…_ **

Dan’s heart softened. He’d never really thought too much about what an alien world these two had been thrown into. They’ve gone from the traditional life in an ancient society, to the technological era, they wouldn’t even really know how electricity _work_ let alone how there was light in this room right now…

“Maybe once we’ve all had a big rest, Brain and I can try to start teaching you guys about our time, if you want that is” Dan offered, feeling the guilt crawling back inside him thinking about how it was partially his fault for this happening to them.

 ** _That would be nice. There’s many things in this room alone I’ve never seen before and have no idea what they do._** Barry smiled softly, trying to be cheery about the situation.

“I’ll do my best to explain everything. Now then, you like where everything currently is or do you want to move things around a little?” Dan asked.

**_I’m not sure, everything looks nice in here. I might just move this table slightly aside so I have a bit more meditation room on the floor…_ **

“Sounds good, just show me where you want it” Dan smiled, moving to grasp one end of the table. Barry silently stared around the room for a moment, mentally mapping out where the desk could go.

**_Maybe over here?_ **

“Sure” Dan nodded, following Barry’s motion to the corner. Barry grasped the other end of the desk, and the pair easily lifted it and started to walk it to the other end of the room.

“I think I’m going to need another shower after all this shit tonight” Dan chuckled. 

**_A what?_ **

“Oh yeah, you guys don’t know what a shower is. That’s going to be a fun one to show you. A shower is kinda like washing yourself under a small waterfall, but way gentler and with warm water. You stand under the stream and wash your hair and body with soaps, or just relax for a while. It’s great, I’ll show you it later” Dan explained with a smile.

**_That sounds amazing._ **

Dan laughed warmly at the wonder in Barry’s voice. He couldn’t believe these guys had turned out to be so nice. Dan had thought the samurai’s were assholes for the longest time, but now that they were talking and hanging out, Dan was realising it was all a façade. They were serious about their goals at the time, yes, but they were also terrified and hiding behind their weapons. Now that they could relax, they seemed to be amazing people. Dan could see himself becoming good friends with them fast. The sex thing was going to be a big problem, sure, but maybe they could work around it. Or even better, convince them to give it a go. At least for now, Dan was just happy to be helping them. The next few days were going to be great with these guys hanging around.


End file.
